


On The Other Side

by Wicked_Bones



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, F/F, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard, The Owl House Beta Concept Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Bones/pseuds/Wicked_Bones
Summary: Luz just barely escaped Belos with her mentor and her sister but after all that Luz still has problems to worry about like finding a way back to her world. Things get worse when she accidentally opens a portal to a very different Boiling Isles.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! This is my first fic ever posted so hope you enjoy! this idea struck me out of random and I just haven't been able to let it go! I have rework the idea so many times and finally have a direction it'll be heading the tags will be edited if I think I've forgotten anything or if someone points out things I've missed ^^; anyway hope you like what I've come up with!

It was a normal weekend in Bonesborough, Luz was getting ready to make a few errand runs for Eda while her and Lillith were in the shack working on something secret, Eda won't tell anyone what. She warded it to keep Hooty out and she keeps it locked always. If asked she'd change the subject, though Luz swore she would have cracked had Lillith not been there to stop her. And of course there was Lillith, Luz still didn't trust her but Eda seemed to for this "secret project" at least, so she'll just have to trust her mentor.

"Luz, You still here?" Eda called as she came in from outside, her frown turning into a small smile at seeing Luz. By the looks of the bedraggled look of her hair and the dark circles under her eyes, her current project wasn't going so well.

"Yeah was just about to head out!" She said, lugging a big bag full of potions on her shoulder. "Have you seen King, He was supposed to go with me?"

"King? Running errands." Eda scoffed, chuckling lightly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I think he wants to make up for the phone, in his own way." Luz had a few games on her phone. She let him play a few of them because he was bored and missed his cat videos. He stayed up one night and drained her phone battery to 0. She didn't blame him, he had no idea that it needed to be charged to work.

Luz followed Eda into the kitchen, careful to not knock anything over with her sack of potions. She watched Eda looking around for her favorite "30 and Flirty" mug. She frowned, her project must be really bothering her to want a mug of apple blood when it was barely noon.

"Eda...are you ok? This... project doesn't seem to be going anywhere, I haven't taught you everything I learned yet of glyph magic and well...I'm worried." Luz stood in front of her mentor. Both hands gripping the sack of potions slung over her shoulder tightly worried frown on her face looking off to the side. She couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about how things had happened but mostly she was worried that Eda was pushing herself. 

"Woah kid, look at me! I'm fine! No feathers, claws, or fangs." Eda set her mug down and took the few steps needed to lay a gentle hand on Luz's unoccupied shoulder. " And Lily is helping me to find alternative ways to use magic, we still have a few tricks." She ended this with a wink and smirking hoping to get a small smile out of Luz. It worked even if Luz still looked worried.  
"Come on, you better go find King before he gets himself in trouble before you've even left the house." 

Eda gently steered Luz out of the kitchen and to the front door where Hooty was trying to eat a fly that kept landing on him. When they got closer Luz's nose wrinkled and she covered her nose and mouth. Hooty smelled worse than she's ever remembered him smelling like. And she would know, she had to clean the entire house from top to bottom as punishment for magicing the house. Willow and Gus helped too and it wasn't near as bad as how he smelled now.

"Ugh, Hooty! Did you try to break though again! I told you there's no way that wards coming down!" Eda groaned and pinched her nose between her fingers and she glared at the owl demon.

" You didn't say I couldn't play with the toys you set up Aroound the ward!" He said cheerfully spinning till he was looking at them from upside down.

"Those were booby traps! Not toys Hooty!" Eda said, her voice coming out nasally do to her pinching her nose.

"Seeemed like toys to meee! Hoot Hoot!”

"Ugh, you need a bath again. I'm both proud my stink bombs still work and regret it!" Eda hissed through gritted teeth. She glanced at Luz, "You better get going kid before I decide you need to stay and help clean up." She smirked, giving her an out from cleaning Hooty. Luz smiled back, she was grateful as she was worried whatever that smell was would cling to her for who knew how long.

"Okay, later Eda good luck with…Hooty." Luz grimaced as Hooty got really close to her face, he had no care for personal space and the smell was worse up close.

"Gooodbye Luz, have a saaafe trip hoot hoot." He was shoved away before Luz lost her lunch. 

"Bye Hooty! I think I'll just find King now." Luz quickly snuck away before Hooty tried to hug her. 

As she got closer to the shack by the house she noticed the ward shimmer where light hit it. It was almost like the barrier that Eda put around the house when it was raining boiling rain. Only it was blue and alot more transparent, almost faded to clear. She spotted all the glyphs and stones that made up the bottom of the barrier. The way she understood it from how her mentor explained it that as long as nothing broke the circle it would stay up. She stared at it for a minute, what was so important that she couldn't tell anyone? Let alone let her help? Luz shook the thoughts away, eyes dropping to the circle of stones and glyphs sketched into a few of the big ones. All along the outside edge was a disaster of upturned dirt holes where Hooty had most likely dug up the booby traps. Even a few scorch marks, she didn't set traps that actually explode?!?....then again it is Eda she might have. 

She took a glance around the corner of the house to see Eda still arguing with Hooty. Well time to find King and get going before she actually does change her mind. Now the question was where was he? She saw movement in her peripheral vision and turned back to the ward and saw King on the other side of the ward.

Wait.

"K-King....." Luz almost shouted but was quickly shushed by the little Demon who jumped at being caught, his little paws waving at Luz to lower her volume.

"Keep it down Luz!" He whispered.

She once again leaned back and peeked around the corner of the house to see if Eda was still busy. Before she turned back to King arms crossing. "...King what are you doing? How did you even get in there?" She hissed a low whisper.

"I'm trying to figure out what's so important that she spends all her time locked in there rather than with us, and there's a hole." He ended, pointing at one of the many holes created by Hooty and the booby traps. This one was really close to the wall of the ward barrier and it looked like it had been dug at recently, creating space for something small to simply crawl under.

Luz rubbed at her face with both hands. "King you can't simply break in! Lillith’s still in there!" 

"I know that! She's sleeping, I can hear her snoring." King pressed the side of his skull head against the wood door."...I think…"

"King we can't just break in when Lillith, who may or may not be sleeping, is in there! We have errands to run!" Luz sighed and once again checked if the coast was clear. When she looked back King was staring at her. "….what?" Luz blinked at him confused.

"You said "we" that time." He said simply.

"I...y-you…" Luz couldn't find the words to defend herself and she did really really want to know what Eda and Lillith had been working on… "Fine! But we have to be quick" Luz sighed, she knew King could get easily distracted and she was no better. She checked again to see if Eda was busy and saw her mentor bent over with Hooty in an impressive headlock. "Ok move one of the big glyphs stones!" 

The stone was half the size of King and rounded and smooth, in the center was a large ward glyph. King tried to pick up the large stone twice before thinking better of it and scooting it out of the way instead. As soon as the glyph stone was moved from the circle, the ward flickered out and the transparent walls vanished as if they'd never been there in the first place only evidence of their existence was the broken circle of stones and around the outside of that the mess of holes and scuffs and scorched marks in the earth left by Hooty. Luz quickly passed over the circle and moved the stone back in place tapping the glyph to reactivate the ward and the walls were back in a heartbeat. 

"Ok now we just have to do something about Lillith." Luz said, putting the large sack of potions on the ground freezing at the clanking on the glass bottles, when nothing happened and Eda didn't come around the corner of the house, she turned to face the shack door. She glanced at King. "You sure she's sleeping?"

"You dare to doubt the King of Demons' excellent hearing?!' he scoffed, voice a little loud for how sneaky they needed to be as Eda was just around the corner. Crossing his little arms he turned away in offense. 

"Shhh! No, no just checking," Luz put her ear to the door and, sure enough, heard the slightly muffled snoring of someone fast asleep behind the door. She reached for the handle and the minute she turned it and pulled it open, the feel of the atmosphere of the room leaked out. 

It felt like static electricity traveled up her arms leaving her skin covered in goosebumps. It made the small hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end. The entire room was a mess, books littered the floor, only a small walkway was clear. There was papers with drawing of what looked like glyphs she had never seen X'd out or scribbled over that joined the books all over the floor and hunched over at angle that couldn't have been comfortable, was Lillith fast asleep over a large book that by the title alone was unreadable for Luz, it must have been in a different language entirely. 

On the back wall on the wood floor the largest and most intricate glyph circle she'd ever seen. It was one big glyph with several small ones going around the outside of it. Standing on top of the Glyph was a claw footed full length mirror, it had unknown strange symbols traveling up the frame and at the top a large red eye like that of a dragon stared down at luz as she took slow steps Into the room.  
As she got closer the glass of the mirror caught her eye. It was broken, shattered all around the edges of the mirror leaving the only whole piece the very center. The shattered pieces seemed to move any time Luz tried to focus on one of the smaller pieces it seemed to shift and move from her sight. 

"Wow…" Luz breathed out, staring at it amazed. She glanced at King.  
"What does it do though?"

"How should I know." He whispered, shrugging up at her.

A loud snore made them both jump and look towards the still sleeping Lillith. A pair of reading glasses had slid and are now perched precariously on the edge of her nose. Upon closer inspection Lillith's book had a page slipping from the bottom of the book barely hanging on. Luz, gentle as she could, straightened Lillith's glasses and grabbed the page. It turned out to be another drawing of the exact glyph that was on the floor but some of the lines on the ground didn't match up with the page.

"Hmmmm." Luz puzzled about the drawing. "I think it was supposed to look like this but it seems they made mistakes on the one on the floor." 

"Well I guess we know now what's keeping them so busy." King glanced at Lillith just to make sure she was still asleep.

Luz kneeled over looking all around the scattered mess of books and paper till she spotted a piece of chalk. She focused on the drawing and looked at the floor dropping to her knees and began to draw and correct the glyph.

"Luz! Luz, what are you doing?" King whispered as loud as he dared with Lillith still in close proximity.

"Fixing it for them," Luz said, eyes squinting in the dim light at her work. "I'll fix it real fast, we'll leave, and they'll never have to know."

"Oh...ok" King turned to look at a pile of books stacked with a marker on top to the side of Lillith, and had an idea, she could use some art to go with big round reading glasses. He began to climb. It wobbled as he got closer to the top. Take your time...I'll just be over here, drawing."

"As long as I don't touch it after it's done everything should be good." Luz said so focused she didn't notice what the little Demon was really up to, she finished the last of the lines. King had made it to the top of the books when it tipped him backwards and the books came tumbling down. 

"Luz!!!" King wailed startling Lillith awake who sat up a sticky note stuck to her face, eyes wide open and she blinked once temperately frozen at what was happening. Luz barely had time to turn and catch him as he fell in her lap along with several books knocking her back.

She went to sit up and that's when everything went crazy. Her hand landed on the just finished glyph as she went to get up, coming to life glowing a bright red. The ground began to tremble, little sparks of magic jumping from the glyph like tongues of red lightning. Both the eye and glass in the mirror glowing brighter and brighter casting everything in the shed a red hue. Loose papers swirled in random directions as a sudden strong wind caught them, books that had been stacked fell, it was like a small storm had started right there in the shack.

"Luz?!" Lillith shouted the shock wearing off now.

"Li-Lillith, I can explain!" Luz got to her feet in a panic from her spot on the floor in front of the mirror. As she stood she tried to swipe the loose papers away from her but there was a lot, she stepped back not watching how close she was to the mirror.

"Luz! No!" Lillith lunged forward, arms outstretched to grab her before she hit the mirror, her foot caught on some books and she fell to the floor. Just as she scrambled up to her hands and knees, she saw Luz, her face surprised as she was pulled through the mirror. It was like sinking in quicksand it was dragging her through no matter how hard she struggled, she was able to get one arm free and reached for Lillith.

"Lill-"

Lillith just managed to get to her feet and grab Luz by the wrist she struggled and pulled but it was no use. She tried to draw a clumsy spell circle but halfway through she remembered she couldn't do magic. 

"We will find you Luz! We will fix this!"

"Lillith?!"

Luz didn't have a chance to say anything else, as she was pulled into the mirror Lillith still clutching her till she couldn't no more. With a bright flash of red light the mirror wobbled on its stand the wind dissipated and papers fluttered down as things calmed down. The glass of the mirror was now black and smoke rose from it like it had been on fire.

Lillith stared at the mirror, her hair a mess from the unnatural wind, the beginning of tears in her eyes. How was she supposed to explain this to Eda? Just as this thought crossed her mind a small paw grabbed her leg and when she looked down she made eye contact with King, the little demon had been lost in the books on top of him, keeping him safe from the mirror. He looked up at her now unsure his big eyes filled worry and sadness for his friend. 

"what happened here!?" 

They both turned at the voice to see Eda just at the entrance of the shack she looked at both of them and the mess the shack was in her eyes had yet to see the state of the mirror.

"Where's Luz?" 

Lillith visibly flinched and turned away from her sister, she couldn't find it in her to answer her. King let go of her leg with a pat and walked a few steps towards Eda head down, tail drooped and dragging. He pointed behind him and up at the mirror, looking up at her as he spoke. 

"W-we only wanted to help…" Eda's gasp was all he needed to know she'd seen the mirror.

"Luz is gone!" King looked down as he spoke, sad and feeling guilty. He felt it was his fault she ended up in the mirror. If he'd only ignored the hole that went under the barrier. Luz was gone and he didn't know where she went or even how to get the mirror working again, all he knew was they needed to find Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading plz leave a comment I'm excited to hear what you think!
> 
> Be safe! Stay Weird~~
> 
> Also for some reason I'm having trouble with the Italics or Bold parts in the writing I thought I knew how to add those but turns out nope :/


End file.
